


"If anyone is worth it, it's you, Josh Dun."

by fallfromgraceonmyface92



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Tyler, Concerts, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, M/M, Masturbation, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Top Josh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 23:04:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20366584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallfromgraceonmyface92/pseuds/fallfromgraceonmyface92
Summary: On a night like any other night, after a show, Tyler finds his feelings and himself laid bare before Josh.





	"If anyone is worth it, it's you, Josh Dun."

The energy during the shows was nothing short of electric. The glowing adoration from the fans was a high unlike any other. The lights, the smells, the constant thrum of bass pounding so hard you felt like your heart just might leap from your chest; it was intoxicating. Even after all those years, the magic of those nights was never less pungent or affecting.

But after the shows, that's where the real magic was, for Tyler. As they took their final bow for what seemed to be the thousandth time, Tyler became acutely aware of the inviting aroma emanating from his best friend's sweat-drenched body and not for the first time, he felt arousal pool in his stomach as Josh sauntered off stage in front of him. That was something he never truly grew used to. Nor did he ever grow accustomed to adoration he felt when Josh victoriously smiled at him. Maybe there was something in the air that night.

Maybe it was the residual endorphins from the show but Tyler found himself practically moaning, "Josh Dun" under his breath in a way that could only be interpreted as longing. Josh grinned over his shoulder at Tyler as they waded through the usual cacophony of crew members congratulating them on yet another successful show backstage. Usually by now, the reality of Tyler's familial and romantic relationships and that it was fundamentally troublesome to be in love with your bandmate came crashing home for him but, as previously stated, there was something different about that night.

Josh chuckled, apropos of nothing, as Tyler closed the door on the blissfully quiet green room.

"What's got you all giggly?" Tyler asked, pulling his beanie off and dropping it to the side.

Josh's eyes sparkled benevolently, "I don't know, it was just a great show. You did great. You always do great." Tyler was used to Josh's friendly compliments but it didn't stop a blush from rising to his cheeks.

"You too, dude," Tyler muttered with a bashful smile. It was almost startling the way his heart sang at Josh's praises.

"You okay?" Josh asked with some concern, "you seem flustered tonight." Tyler nodded vacantly, trying not to stare at the beads of sweat glistening on his friend's chest. Josh suddenly looked self-conscious.

"Oh yeah," he mumbled, "I'm gross." Tyler fought the urge to shake his head profusely, for gross is not at all the word Tyler would have used to describe Josh in this state, or any other for that matter. But especially not like this, with his hair mussed up and body dripping with perspiration.

With no warning, Josh was kicking his shoes off and pushing his basketball shorts down. Tyler couldn't stop his face from turning scarlet as his best friend stood before him, adorned only in the sheer fabric of his boxer briefs. Tyler had seen him this way many times but he never tired of the sight because, boy, did they suit him. The silky fabric had a way of flattering all of Josh's already fantastic curves. The bulge in the front of the boxer briefs left nothing to be desired and the form fitting clothing made his ass look far too tempting to squeeze. He was nothing short of gorgeous, to Tyler.

Tyler forced himself to avert his eyes and dropped onto the sofa. The energy in the room was now awkward and a bit intense.

"Well, I'm gonna grab a shower," Josh said quietly, heading for the bathroom. Tyler mumbled an acknowledgement and reached for his phone on the nearby charger. Josh stopped at the door and looked back at Tyler as though he had something to say.

Tyler returned his gaze expectantly, "what's up, man?"

"Nothing. Nevermind," Josh muttered and left for the bathroom, but not before dropping his underpants and disappearing just in time for Tyler to catch a glimpse of his firm, shapely butt.

Tyler couldn't contain his groan of frustration as he heard the water running in the bathroom. 'Does he have any idea how crazy he drives me?' Tyler asked himself trying to ignore the blood pooling below his belt. 'It's fine,' Tyler thought, unlocking his phone, 'I'll just get on Twitter and take my mind off of it.' He had just selected the icon of little bird when his phone chirped, alerting him of message from Mark.

"Mark: Took a few quick videos on my phone. Any of em good enough for the gram?"

Sure enough, there were 3 video attachments and Tyler thought that they'd serve as a welcome distraction from his current predicament and clicked the first attachment. They were nice. Tyler watched himself leading the audience through a chorus and a shot of him strumming his ukulele with a winning smile but the last shot took his breath away.

He'd seen it a dozen times but it had never hit him quite as hard as it had that night. In the video, Josh had his eyes squeezed shut, drumming one handed, the other arm raised behind his head, showing the definition of his bicep and chest. All the while his mouth hung open in a way Tyler could only describe as pornographic. The video played over and over on a loop and Tyler couldn't look away as his pants grew tighter and tighter, his erection fighting for freedom.

'I can't do this,' Tyler thought to himself, feeling dirty and guilty, but his hands and his dick had a mind of their own. He found himself unbuttoning his pants and reaching inside to rub the throbbing erection within, all the while, his eyes glued to the screen. He knew he was just torturing himself at this point, but it didn't stop his shuddering breaths from heaving from his chest as he imagined that it was Josh's hand stroking him through the thin article of clothing.

He lost track of time. He knew he should stop but his wretched hand kept at its work and his movements grew more and more spastic as he neared orgasm. Still he watched his best friend drum, now idly wondering if Josh, truly, looked so wanton when he was breaking apart into a thousand pieces of orgasmic bliss. Tyler was almost certain he did.

Tyler was panting now, so close to cumming that his hips were practically bucking from the couch. He'd been so wrapped up in the sensation that he didn't notice the whine of the bathroom door opening.

"Dude," Josh called out, startling Tyler. Tyler ripped his hand from his pants so quickly that his phone toppled from his hand and skittered, unharmed, halfway across the room.

Josh's eyes were glittering with amusement. Tyler could count on his fingers and toes the times he and Josh had nearly walked in on each other masturbating but he'd never caught Tyler, quite so literally, with his pants down. Tyler became suddenly aware of the familiar beats of a drum roll, repeating over and over. His and Josh's eyes squared in upon the phone, which still displayed Josh's sensual drumming.

Josh's face changed from amused to something Tyler thought was akin to anger.

"Josh, I can explain," Tyler started, his voice unnaturally high and shaking. But Josh was storming across the room toward him, nothing but a towel around his waist. Tyler flinched back as Josh neared, hoping that the upcoming blows would not damage his face too badly but feeling as though he certainly deserved what he would get.

"Please, Josh. Let me explain," Tyler pled, holding his hands uselessly in front of his face. Josh reached between Tyler's hapless defenses and snatched him by the collar and dragged him to his feet.

"I'm so sorry, man," Tyler rambled, unable to meet his friends eyes, "I don't know what came over me. I respect you. I shouldn't have done it."

Josh said nothing and after a moment Tyler forced himself to meet his eyes. Josh's expression was nearly unreadable but Tyler could clearly tell that he was sizing him up, probably deciding which of his softest parts could be most easily bruised. Tyler wished, that if Josh was going to hit him, that he would do it already. Then Josh tightly wound his fingers into the hair at the nape of Tyler's head.

'He's going to headbutt me and break my fricking nose!' Tyler thought in a panic as Josh ripped him forward. He squinted his eyes shut, readying himself for the blinding pain… but pain never came. Instead, Josh fiercely pressed his lips to Tyler's and pulled his lean body against his own. Tyler suddenly realized what he had perceived as anger had in fact been a desire so deep and intense that Josh had no other earthly way to convey it.

Tyler melted against him and kissed him back with a fervor fueled by years of pent up desire. Tyler allowed himself to dwell in the sensations that were engulfing him; the feel of Josh's stubble against his skin, the overwhelming scent of mint body wash, the feeling of Josh's fingers needily stroking at his tanned back, the taste of his breath as he urgently kissed Tyler, and the pulse of both of their hearts h a m m e r i n g against one another.

Tyler couldn't be sure who asked for entry at first but soon the kiss deepened and their teeth clacked against each other as Josh delivered soft little swipes of his tongue against Tyler's. There was no power struggle, in this moment. Tyler was utterly powerless to resist Josh's advances, pawing hungrily at his muscular chest as Josh kissed him. Tyler was sure he'd never felt a desire this burning in all his life and the realization had life certain implications that he, at that time, was not prepared to deal with.

Josh scooted him back until the kiss broke and he landed, panting, upon the couch. Josh bit his lip as he looked down at Tyler, with waves of longing rolling off of him. Tyler returned his gaze, trying to say all the things his mouth wouldn't form, with a look. And apparently he got the message across because Josh fell upon him, pleasantly crushing Tyler's slight body into the couch.

He kissed Tyler again with renewed intensity. This time however Josh pushed Tyler's T-shirt up and slid his hand from Tyler's navel to the already opened waistband of his jeans. Tyler's fantasies could have never compared to the sensation of Josh's calloused hands stroking him through his underwear. The way he cupped and squeezed his throbbing erection sent jolt after jolt of pleasure through Tyler's body. He found himself groaning against Josh's mouth as he ground himself into his friend's palm desperately.

But as quickly as it began, it stopped and Josh was moving away. Tyler began to protest when Josh grabbed the waistband of Tyler's pants and boxer briefs and yanked them down his bent knees. Josh placed himself between Tyler's parted thighs and looked to the younger man for permission.

"Y-you don't have to," Tyler stuttered weakly, self-conscious of his erection throbbing mere inches from his friend's kiss-swollen lips, "I-I'm sweaty and g-gross."

Josh shook his head instantly.

"You're gorgeous," Josh stated, taking in the visage of Tyler's full lips, lust blown pupils and flat stomach, "you're always so fucking beautiful, Ty." And before Tyler could protest, Josh laved his tongue against the underside of Tyler's erection, sending shocks of pleasure throughout the younger man's body.

"J-Josh," Tyler groaned, his head falling back against the couch.

"I want to do this for you," Josh breathed against Tyler's dick before taking him, in earnest, into his mouth. It took all of Tyler's willpower not to buck into Josh's mouth as he wrapped his lips around his throbbing shaft. He moved slowly at first, establishing a torturous rhythm as he dragged his tongue against the underside of Tyler's dick and pulled him deeper and deeper into his warm, wet mouth.

Tyler was practically shoving his fist in mouth to keep from crying out as the feeling and sight of his best friend sucking his cock washed over him. He didn't know how long he could possibly last under these circumstances. He was already shuddering, growing dangerously close to orgasm. Then, Josh pushed his thighs further apart and began to gently circle his finger around Tyler's hole.

Tyler gasped with shock and yearning. All the while, Josh continued sucking him as though nothing had changed. Just when Tyler had gotten used to the sensation, Josh began to insert the tip of his pointer finger. Despite the circumstances, the pain wasn't lost on the younger man and he hissed in discomfort. All at once, Josh withdrew his finger and pulled back from Tyler's erection, looking contrite.

"I-I'm sorry," Josh whispered, his eyes shiny with remorse, "I shouldn't have assumed-"

"I-it's f-fine," Tyler retorted breathlessly, "l-lube?"

Josh grinned like an idiot then, hopped to his feet, and ran across the room to rifle through his duffle bag. He returned, after a moment, with a sample size bottle of lube which he proudly presented to Tyler. Tyler couldn't stifle a laugh.

"W-what were you planning to do with that in the first place?" He inquired with a snicker. Josh gave no reply, only a waggle of his thick eyebrows, as he opened the bottle to coat his finger.

Before long, he'd returned to his place between Tyler's legs, starting the process all over again. He kept the bottle of lube close by as he resumed his pace of sucking Tyler and slicking his hole with lubricant. When Josh, finally, reinserted his finger, there was still some pain but a hot stripe of pleasure also snaked its way up Tyler's spine. And he couldn't contain the lewd moan that ripped from his chest. Josh froze looking to Tyler for consent to continue and despite the pain, Tyler nodded profusely for him to go on.

Soon, with time and quite a bit of lube, Josh had two fingers inside of Tyler and was licking and stroking him at the same pace. Tyler was coming apart, his arm thrown haphazardly over his face in a useless attempt to stifle the groans pouring from his mouth. He knew he was going to cum at any moment.

"Josh," he cried out, writhing against the couch, "s-stop! M'gonna cum." However, instead of pulling away or simply finishing Tyler with his hand, Josh redoubled his efforts, taking him deeper and faster, all the while, still maintaining rhythm as his fingers moved in and out.

The pleasure centers of his brain flooded as he reached his climax. His fingers found their way into Josh's hair and he could no longer stop himself from fucking into Josh's wanting mouth as he came. Josh made no attempt to stop him as the taste of Tyler's cum hit his tongue and the younger man growled with release.

Once he was spent, Tyler became boneless and his arms dropped uselessly to the sides. Josh pulled back and removed his fingers with a satisfied grin. By now, his towel had fallen loose and he used it wipe away the saliva from his face. He stood to head to the bathroom for another towel for Tyler, when the younger man called out for him.

He turned to look at his friend, who lay sweaty, disheveled and naked, save for his shirt pushed half way up his chest.

"T-that's it?" Tyler asked softly, his breathing still fast. Josh quirked an eyebrow cheekily.

"You came didn't you? What more do you want?" Josh inquired with a prideful smirk.

Tyler's eyes dropped and Josh became aware of his nakedness. Josh's own erection stood for all eyes to see but the only eyes that mattered were those of the man currently staring hungrily at him.

"You," Tyler said with a surprising amount of emotion, "I want you." It was a layered phrase. Tyler wanted him completely, both intimately and otherwise. Josh's heart swelled, among other things.

"Are you sure?" Josh asked taking a hesitant step towards him.

"I'm ready," Tyler murmured with yet another dual-meaning. Josh didn't need to hear anything else. He closed the gap between them and kissed Tyler deeply, pulling them horizontal onto the couch. He pulled the younger man's shirt over his head and fumbled for the lubricant at the edge of the couch as he positioned his hips between Tyler's legs.

He stroked at Tyler's hip as he coated his own erection in lubricant, watching with satisfaction as Tyler's dick throbbed back to life. He relished the feeling of Tyler's heels digging into the small of his back as he lined himself up with his hole.

"We're going to take this slow, okay?" Josh asked Tyler, who was already panting from anticipation, "if it hurts too much, I need you to tell me."

"M'kay," Tyler mumbled, his face flushed and eyes half-lidded, "I will."

Tyler gasped as Josh began to press the head in, his body unused to the stretching sensation despite previous preparation.

"Hurts," he hissed, "hurts, J-Josh."

"W-want me to stop?" Josh asked softly, marveling at how tight Tyler felt around him.

"No, no, no!" Tyler replied quickly, "just need to get used to it." So Josh gave him time, stroking his friend's renewed erection.

"M-more," Tyler demanded after a minute and Josh obliged, pushing a bit further, groaning at the warm tightness that felt unlike any other sexual sensation he'd ever had.

"Still hurts," Tyler laughed ruefully, "but m'getting used to it."

"We can stop, Ty," Josh panted, "I only wanna make you feel good."

"You're n-not gettin' out of this," Tyler grumbled and pulled Josh in for a kiss. The movement forced Josh a bit further inside and Tyler groaned with what Josh couldn't tell was pleasure or pain.

They were chest to chest and it was taking longer than either of them had anticipated but slowly, inch by inch, Josh was filling him up. It took all the older man had not to thrust before Tyler was ready. Despite the pain, there was pleasure in the fullness and Tyler stayed erect as Josh softly kissed his neck.

"Okay… m'ready," Tyler whispered into Josh's ear, finally, after an untold amount of time. Josh propped himself on his elbows to look down at his friend.

"I'll go slow until you tell me not to," Josh told Tyler pressing a kiss to his jaw. Tyler nodded and Josh pulled back slowly and thrust back in. Tyler groaned loudly and Josh looked down in concern.

"Hurts," Tyler stammered, "but feels really fuckin' good too." That was all Josh needed to hear.

Josh began to fuck him at a torturously slow pace. Josh was savoring the feel of Tyler quivering beneath him, dropping kisses on the younger man's face, neck, and shoulders.

"So beautiful, Tyler," Josh gasped as he stroked into him.

Tyler was doing a decent job at keeping his gasps to a dull roar but when Josh shifted his hips minutely, he couldn't keep a loud, "OH," from falling from his lips.

Josh froze instantly.

"Okay?" He asked breathlessly of Tyler.

"W-what was that?" Tyler moaned, biting his lip, "felt… felt so good." Josh had stumbled upon that magical little button that was Tyler's prostate. Josh's huffed a laugh and thrust again, hitting it again. Tyler moaned, unable to stop himself.

"That?" Josh inquired haughtily, "you like that?"

"Mmmm," was the only response Tyler could muster. Josh lowered himself so that they were chest to chest again and wound his arms beneath Tyler's armpits to wrap his hand around his slight shoulders and began fucking into him again, flicking his hips in just the right way to hit his prostate each time.

Tyler buried his face in Josh's neck and dug his short nails into Josh's muscular back. Josh nipped at his shoulder, groaning at the way Tyler flexed around him with each stroke.

"F-faster," Tyler huffed into Josh's neck, "pl-please, Josh." Josh was happy to oblige and picked up speed and fucked him a bit harder.

Tyler was keening against Josh's shoulder now, eavesdroppers be damned.

"Feels so good, Joshy," Tyler sputtered, using a nickname that had only ever been said in jest and it spurred Josh on.

"Does it still hurt?" Josh gasped between thrusts.

"Oh. Oh, God, no," Tyler assured, before lightly sinking his teeth into Josh's shoulder.

With that reassurance, Josh began to fuck him the way he really wanted to. He thrust into him, all the while, using his leverage on the younger man to pull him deeper onto his dick. Obscenities began to fall out of Tyler's mouth at a rate that would make a sailor blush as Josh pounded into him, still quirking his hips to brush his prostate.

"I want you to cum, Josh," Tyler murmured into his friend's ear, "need you."

Josh couldn't deny, at this pace, his orgasm was quickly approaching but he was determined.

"Not until you cum again," he growled and pushed himself off of Tyler. The younger man looked at him with some confusion as Josh kneeled between his legs. Then, Josh gripped Tyler's cock, which was dripping with pre-cum and began to stroke him in time with his thrusts. Never had Josh's skills at keeping a beat come so in handy.

"Holy mother of Christ," Tyler cried out, his eyes squeezed shut in ecstasy. Josh held Tyler by the hip, thoroughly enjoying watching Tyler devolve into this deeply hedonistic state. Tyler began trembling almost violently, his forehead dripping with sweat. Josh knew neither of them were going to last much longer. He was just beginning to worry he wouldn't get to make Tyler cum again, when Tyler shuddered, moaned deeply and came all over Josh's hand.

The sight of Tyler in that state and the feeling of Tyler's hole flexing around his dick sent Josh over the edge. He gave one more deep thrust, pulled out of Tyler, and came upon his friend's tanned stomach. At last, Tyler could confirm… Josh really did make that face when he orgasmed, except, in his opinion, the real thing was exponentially more arousing. He was quiet as he came, save for a few low groans and open mouthed pants.

Tyler wasted no time waiting for Josh to come down from his high. He snatched Josh's towel from the floor, wiped their cum from his belly and dragged Josh's heaving body into his arms. They both lay there gasping for a minute before, inexplicably, Tyler broke out laughing. Soon, Josh was laughing with him. Laughing at the circumstances, the inevitable stares that would follow, and laughing at the idiocy that had kept them apart for all this time.

They laughed until their bellies hurt and their eyes clouded with tears and then they laughed some more. When, finally, they regained their composure, Josh pulled Tyler tightly against him and kissed him lightly.

He looked earnestly into Tyler's amber eyes, "I probably should have said this before but I… I, uh, love you. I have for a long time and it's really, seriously okay if you don't feel the same way or if this was just a sex thing because-"

"Josh," Tyler started, as Josh continued to ramble, "Josh. Stop."

Josh looked apprehensive for the first time that night.

"You don't need to say any of that because," Tyler huffed out a laugh before saying in a silly tone, "I, uh, love you, too."

"I can't stand you," Josh chuckled and stopped any protestations Tyler may have had by sealing his lips over Tyler's.

When they broke apart again, they were both serious, the implications of Tyler's family and marriage, finally, hitting home.

"Everything that comes after this is going to be hard," Tyler admitted, staring into Josh's brown eyes with concern. Josh understood.

"I know," Josh assured Tyler, stroking his stubbly cheek, "but I'll be here as much or as little as you need me to be. I'm just sorry to make your life harder."

Tyler simply smiled and shook his head, "if anyone in the world is worth it, it's you, Josh Dun." With that settled, he dropped a loving kiss on the tip of Josh's pierced nose. They lay for a moment, naked in each other's arms, when there was a loud and deliberate knock at the door.

"A-are you guys done?" Mark awkwardly called through the door, "we need to leave now if we're gonna stay on schedule."

The two men laughed heartily, again, and Tyler called out, "give us a minute."

They changed into fresh clothes despite both of them needing a shower and collected their things. Stepping out of the green room was like entering into a whole new world, a world where their best friend Mark was staring at them, his face red with embarrassment.

"Ready to go," Tyler told him, flashing a cheeky grin and the three started down the corridor. Mark looked pointedly between them before, at last, leaning in to whisper to Tyler, "it's about fucking time." Tyler guffawed and playfully shoved Mark, receiving a puzzled look from Josh.

The future was uncertain. Life as Tyler knew it was about to change in ways he couldn't yet fathom. He had no clue how his family would react but he knew one thing for certain. His marriage was over. He was terrified of what that meant for him, yet despite that, he was cautiously optimistic for what was to come. And as Josh twined his fingers in Tyler's, they both felt reassured that it would all work out in the long run.


End file.
